The Jealousy War
by ReaderLover13
Summary: Austin and Ally are best friends. What will happen when their feelings for each other rise? To get the one they like, they both decide to make each other jealous without them knowing. What will happen? Fake Boyfriends/Girlfriends, Drama, Romance? What will happen to Austin & Ally? Will both of their plans backfire or be successful?
1. Starts & Plans- Ally POV

_Hi! This is my first fan fiction, and please go easy on me. I am new to this, and I would very much appreciate it if you could give me some tips by reviewing or PM me. Feel free to give constructive criticism, and I know this story might sound very "cliche" but if you keep on reading, in the story there will be a twist. Thanks so much for choosing this story and here it is..._

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Austin and Ally or anything realted to it. All I own is the story plot. I also do not own Katy Perry's song _Roar. _

Ally POV

Dear Diary,

He is just perfect. I mean, he is perfect for me, I think? His messy, soft blonde hair. His deep, chocolate-brown eyes, that just make me melt and make me wobbly like jelly. His tanned body, courtesy of the beach he goes to almost every single day…. His outgoing, sweet-natured and very friendly personality, that just warms my heart . Despite his kindness and loyalty, he has trouble expressing his emotions and sometimes is very indecisive about things, I know weird right? His cute little nickname "Awesomous", I might say it's stupid and be a little weird around Austin these days is because like he's just so amazing, and talented and what is not to like? He has the looks, personality, the brains (not really, but you know what I mean), and the talent. After noticing all that I've had these odd, strange feelings for Austin. I'm pretty sure I like Austin, but he would probably never like me. Seriously, he is THE Austin Moon and I'm.. just Ally Dawson. It's getting harder and harder to control my feelings for Austin now, he is getting more and more friendly with me, since our friendship is growing, he's just being my best friend, but now since I like him, everything is getting awkward around us sometimes because of my dumb comments! I really should stop rambling..

Every time I look at him, my heart jumps and it pounds at a frantic pace, making my body heat go up and I ALWAYS find myself blushing. Austin and I are so close, All those adventures we had together and the years we have spent with each other. We became best friends, and we knew each other the best, no one could come between us. Austin and I were the closest friends, we could never be angry at her, we are complete opposites, but you know what they say, opposites attract. I don't know what I'll do without him, he's like basically half of my life, at school, outside, music, we are different and have different personalities, but we have a few big important things in common that keeps us in being friends.

When other girls, such as really pretty girls or any girl, I suddenly have the sudden hatred for the girl and what her away from MY Austin, whoa.. did I just say "MY Austin"? It's weird. Take this:

**Start of Flashback **

_ Austin and I were hanging out during the summer in the mall, chilling at Mini, eating miniature pancakes, we were having fun, laughing at jokes we made at each other, and yeah, just hanging out like best friends would, until that Tilly came to us and said,_

_"Austin? Hey! Remember me? Yeah.. Anyway, I just came here to tell you how sorry I am I did that to you, and I hope we can be friends, because I really love your music, and the only reason I did that like 1 year ago or something, was because I was jealous of Ally getting time to spend with you and\.. you know.. I really like you.. and I just wanted you to be my friend. I am truly sorry.." She started fake whimpering, and a FAKE tear rolled down her cheek, it was disgusting. Seriously, think about it Her eye was twitching while she was fake crying.. I was seriously about to puke because it was so fake. But also at the same time, I was angry because she was RUINING my "date" with Austin! I clenched my fists, until my knuckles became white, and I think my ears were blowing steam._

_"Sure! Why not? Now that you explain, I understand and.. Tilly.. Don't cry, I know you are guilty but, it's okay now. Even Ally forgives you, right Als?" Austin asked. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pulled off a smile and through my gritted teeth I said, "Yeah.. Totally!" And even though Austin and I said that we forgive her, she wouldn't stop her stupid whimpering and tears. The thing that made me angry was when Austin leaned down and.. offered his hand to her, and she took it and then, well, really nothing happened. she stopped whining, which was pretending to be crying, and she said, "Thanks, Austin! I would love to spend time with you, but I got to go! See you around!" and she ran off without even saying bye to ME! Austin sat on his seat and, "Ally! You were right! People do deserve 2nd chances!" he spoke, realizing what I said a few weeks ago was, indeed correct. I just laughed at him and we enjoyed the rest of our pancakes._

**End of Flashback**

Well, that's basically all I have to say to you diary. I have to get ready for school anyway. Can you believe it's already 11 grade! We are gong to have so much fun! Well, at least during the breaks.. It's kind of obvious that Austin, Dez, and Trish are going to be bored during class, since they don't really "enjoy" class. They practically loathe it.. Anyway, I gotta get ready for school, and Austins picking me up at 8:30, and it's 7:30... I'll write in you later.. I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm going to get all nervous and weird when I see Austin in the car! Ugh.. Whatever. Wish me luck!

Love, Ally

I shut my book with my pen in it. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. After stepping in, I couldn't help but think about the year ahead of me. What was going to happen with me and Austin? I'm sure that I like him, A LOT, and thinking now, if I keep this up with out telling Austin. I probably will make a fool out of myself and Austin might be freaked out that I like him and then he might dump me as a friend, and then we might be broken as partners, then, I might.. Snap Out of it ALLY! my subconsciousness shouted at me. She was right, I was rambling... My crush on Austin was harder than I thought, it was something I would get over like my crush on Dallas, I got over a year ago. I quickly blushed thinking about all this, and I turned the shower on to the most freezing water, and I refreshed my mind, erasing the thoughts about Austin.

I stepped out of the shower and all I could think about was Austin, he was on my mind 24/7. I looked up at the mirror, and applied my make up which consisted light eyeliner and some mascara on my brown doe eyes, and to top it off, some good old apple tasting chap stick. After all that in the bathroom, I went to my closet and picked out my outfit for today. A purple tank top, with a floral crop top with some red jeans and to complete the outfit, some wedges with red straps. Then, I went to my vanity and curled my hair. While doing that I checked the time and it was 8:15! I quickly did all of my hair, picked up my floral backpack, which was already packed and ready to go, and headed downstairs where I was met with a note from dad saying, "Good Morning! I had to leave early for the mall, because some one told me that there was going to be an all you can eat buffet! And honey.. You know how much I love those things.. Well, anyway, Love you!" I smiled at my Dad's silly antics, and grabbed an apple and headed outside.

I waited in front of my door for about 5 minutes, eating my apple. Until a familiar red, shiny car stopped right in front of me. I lifted my head and I swear my heart just stopped and I would've died. Why? Because of Austin. He seemed... different, rather more matured and I think he got even more handsome if that's even possible! Seriously, He was in the car with his aviator sunglasses on, with his checkered blouse open with a red shirt, with these amazingly matching dark ripped jeans, with those, of course high tops he adored. I must have stared a bit too long, cause Austin stepped out of the car and asked, while snapping his fingers at my face,

"Ally? Um... Ally? You okay? Because you've stared at my car for like.. 5 minutes straight. Don't you want to get in and go to school?" I quickly snapped out of my trance and muttered a "I'm fine" which was a poor excuse of how I was feeling. I felt so confused and blue, since I didn't know if I really liked Austin or if it was a "Best Friend Crush", and because I knew Austin would never be mine since.. I'm just plain old Ally Marie Dawson and he's Austin Moon, any girl would date him basically. He could ask a random girl to go out with him, and I'm 99% sure that she will date Austin. Of course Austin wouldn't choose me as "his girl". I got in the car with Austin, and once again, my heart stopped, he touched my hand and... I left something. This spark of electricity, that zapped through me any time I would touch Austin, he must have felt it too since he quickly pulled my hand away, blushed and go in to his seat.

We started going to school, and we could both feel the tension between us, I don't know what it is or how to handle it. It's like there is this invisible line wanting us closer, but we refuse and pull back. If only Austin likes me... To relieve the tension, I smiled at Austin and asked,

"Are you excited for school? It's our 2nd to last year of school! Aren't you excited?" I started rambling showing my excitement for the school year and Austin laughed at me and smiled, and answered,

"Really Ally? It's been a day since you've seen me and you already forget what I'm like? To answer your question, no I am not excited because there will be more homework, extremely boring classes but on the bright side, you'll be there with me and so will Trish and Dez. No offence, to them I'm actually more excited to spend time with you Ally.." Oh, my... This boy with driving me nuts. I blushed, making my body heat go up to a burning temperature, and I stuttered out,

"Yeah... Austin. I'm really excited to hang out with you too." He smiled his dazzling, and... that of course brought a reaction out of me... My heat was pounding, and I was blushing, when I shouldn't be. This was going to be tough, riding to school everyday with Austin, the closeness sitting next to him, was something way too hard for me to handle. I couldn't help but feel paralyzed about what to do. I liked having Austin by my side, and all that. It was normal for us, but ever since I started falling for him, it's all changed. Nothing will be the same anymore..

We arrived at school and as soon I was out from the door, the one and only Trish De La Rosa rushed over and pulled me away from Austin. She _literally _DRAGGED me to the janitor's closet and started squealing and asked me,

"ALLY! It's been such a long time!I've missed you but that's not the point! You and Austin and FINALLY a couple! I cannot believe it! Tell me everything! How he asked you out, your first date, the kiss, EVERY SINGLE detail.." Whoa.. Austin and I were NOT dating.. although I wished I dated him.. I looked at Trish and sighed, and said, "No, we are NOT dating... I wish we did... Seriously Trish, I really like him! I just don't know what to do.. I wish there was some way I could know if he likes me and maybe kinda.. date him?" I stuttered at my last sentence since she was staring at me as if I has 3 heads, open-mouthed. She shook her head and started laughing at me, telling me, "Ally! You are hilarious! Seriously? You think Austin doesn't like you? He is head over heels in love with you. Don't you see the spark in his eyes when he looks like you? He is one love struck boy, waiting for you!" She barely got out, clutching her stomach cracking up at my thought of Austin..

I was starting to get annoyed at Trish and I requested her to stop laughing and then as if an idea had struck her, she point up her head, like if there was a light bulb there and announced, jumping up and down in excitement, "ALLY MARIE DAWSON", she never uses my full name unless she was really excited or angry, "I got how we can make Austin want to date you!", I was starting to get nervous, Trish's ides were always WAY out of my league and were pretty much chaotic and sometimes lead to bigger problems you can imagine, "You will make Austin jealous by getting a makeover, a boyfriend how about that Elliot guy you talked about he seems pretty cute and Austin seriously HATES his guts! Oh, and girl you will make Austin jealous that he will be boiling angry and in the end.. BAM! You and Austin will be dating."

WHAT! This was never happening, hasn't Trish seen those romance movies? When the girl tries to make the boy jealous, it always backfires on them and everything is just a chaotic mess! Although in a few stories, the boy & girl do become a couple.. But that's NOT my point. I looked at Trish who was looking at me eager and full of excitement of this "plan" as Trish called it. I looked at Trish with wide eyes, looking at her with my "Are you kidding me?" look, and shouted, "Trish!? What are you thinking! That was the worst idea I have heard from anyone! You know how those plans end. The girl and boy always is heart-broken and they never get together!", I ranted, getting more angry every second until I looked at Trish who was looking down, looking sorrowful. My heart broke down right there. I couldn't let Trish down, she was trying to help but I just got angry and yelled at her making her feel miserable and guilty. Trish did so many things for me, being my Manager and my BFF. I took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry Trish. It's just that I'm so sensitive about that topic, and I was just worried that it wouldn't turn out the way I want it to. Don't worry, I will do the "make Austin jealous" plan. Just tell me what to do and I'll follow you." I smiled and as fast as lightning, Trish's head snapped up and she perked up being her bubbly, fun self.

She started hugging me and jumping up and down she said, "Oh my Gosh! OMG! Ally, meet me at the mall today RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! We are going to the mall to get you a makeover. First, the SPA! To get our skin clean and pure. Then, the HAIRDRESSER! We are going to dye your tips blonde to give you more of a sexy, hot look, and of course A WHOLE NEW WARDROBE! We are going to change your clothes for tighter, more "mature", to get Austin falling for you EVEN MORE! Eep! This is going to be the BEST DAY EV-ER!" Trish then hugged me one last time and said, "See you in class!" She skipped out the door, humming Katy Perry's song, Roar. I stood there dumbfounded. Did I just agree that I would get my hair dyed, get a whole new wardrobe, AND make Austin jealous? Aww.. Pickles.. This is seriously bad.. I sighed and sat down on the floor, and getting out my songbook, I wrote:**  
**

Dear Diary,

I know I wrote in you already today but here is some drama I just experienced like 5 seconds ago. Okay, it's 8:45 and I have to go to class until 8:50 so... Let me make this fast. I met Trish and basically.. She has this plan that if I get my tips dyed blonde, I think it's called ombre hair? Anyway, then get a new wardrobe and the worse thing yet is.. making Austin jealous. Basically, Trish says that if I get a makeover AND "date" Elliot, Austin will fall for me and BAM! We become a couple... I don't think it will work.. I have to go tell Trish. It's because it might jeopardize my friendship with Austin and who knows how he might feel about making him jealous. Even I would probably slap the person, unless I like that person in which, then I would say it's sweet and you know.. cute. Anyway, gotta run and go tell Trish I can't do the plan.. I'll write more in you later.

Love Ally

I quickly packed up my backpack and rushed over to find Trish. When I finally found her, she was talking to Austin and Dez. I just melted right there. Austin was leaning against the lockers, a small grin on his face. That's when I realized this "plan" might be my only way to get Austin. I can't give up now. I have to follow Trish's plan to capture? No, get my Prince I've been crushing on for a Long time.. I will get Austin no matter what it takes, cause he is the one for me. I will do what it takes to get Austin mine. Although, it will be hard... Aww Pickles.

**...**

Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it. Please review, favorite, and follow! Oh, and if you liked this story, I will update soon, don't worry. If you want to read more of my writing, there is the link to my story on Wattpad, feel free to comment: Once again, thanks so much for reading and Cheerio!

~ReaderLover13


	2. Do I like Ally?- Austin POV

_Hi guys! I'm back! It's been probably only about 2-3 weeks..? Maybe? I'm am really sorry... Anyway, here is the 2nd chapter of "The Jealousy War" told in the POV of Austin! This is just the 1st chapter told in the eyes of Austin, with just a slight twist... Hope you guys like it! _

* * *

Austin POV

She was perfect. At least perfect for me… Her brown hair with her blond tips that bounce perfectly and in place without her even doing anything to it. Her chocolate-brown eyes that make me melt, and all warm and fuzzy inside. Her adorkable personality, oh and if you didn't know, adorkable means dorky-adorable. Her corny and dorky jokes, her angelic voice when singing, she was my dream girl. Oh, and when we hug, she smells like.. strawberries and she looks so soft and fragile, she is so cute…

_SNAP OUT OF IT AUSTIN! You can't like her! She's your best friend/songwriter/partner! You tried to tell her you like her ALOT and it didn't work, remember! Stop IT! She probably likes Dallas and Elliot guy or whatever! You are not the person for her, if you liked her so much why did you not tell her that you like her during the perfect times Huh? Tell me.. _

My mind said. Ugh.. I don't know what to do! Ever since Ally and I started to feel, I can't seem to understand what I feel for her. She is my Best Friend after all, but every time she talks to a boy, or any guy I get boiling mad, and I think I get jealous? No, it can't be.. It's just that she and I are so close. Seriously, everywhere we go, people surround us and ask if we are dating, they say we are the cutest couple ever lived on earth, and what the heck is "Auslly"? Hmm.. I should ask about that to Trish, after all she does know everything about us, as meaning Ally and I. I'm just so confused now, every day I see her and my palms start sweating, I get all nervous and stutter, and Austin Monica, oops! Never mind that I said "Monica". Seriously, if you're laughing at me, seriously stop! Blame my parents, they were the ones who named my middle name "Monica". Ugh.. Seriously that is the only thing I will not like my parents for the rest of my life, on earth. Anyway, I just don't stutter around girls or get nervous! Oh the things this girl does to me.

I glanced at the clock, it was 8:20! Shoot! I'm supposed to pick Ally up at 8:30! I quickly put on my red shirt, with a checkered blouse, and to go with it dark jeans, and of course high tops. I glanced in the mirror and all I could say was.."Looking good.." I know I have a pretty big" ego, but I only show it when I'm alone or as a joke, but guys, you have to admit, my hair is pretty awesome. I grabbed my aviator sunglasses, and headed down the stairs while grabbing my backpack. While running down the stairs in a hurry, mom said, "Bye Honey! Have a great day!" and tossed me a pancake. I devoured it in 3 bites, and went to the garage to get my red, awesome baby. Oh, I don't mean "baby" as a girlfriend, I saying "baby as in my car. She means the world to be, I saved my money for 3 years and bought this car. If ANYONE makes the tiniest dent or scratch, I will freak and... chase them until I feel my anger is gone from them and of course, make them pay for my car and buy me pancakes from IHOP, **The** international house of Pancakes.I started driving and I could only think about Ally, I wanted to be her first of EVERYTHING! Her first kiss, first boyfriend (I'm pretty sure she hasn't had one yet.), her first everything basically. I just want to tell her I like her, but if I do it might ruin our friendship, and I might never ever see Ally again. She will probably think I'm weird.

And... why would Ally chose me as her boyfriend? I know I'm famous, and all. But Ally is the package. She has the looks, the talent, and her personality. Ally is e awkward, optimistic, compassionate, romantic and very friendly and not to mention, talented, gorgeous, beautiful, the best, awesome, and the list could go on forever... It's weird how I like her, but she's not my girlfriend, I'm a laid back guy, I don't get jealous even if a guy flirts with my girl, cause usually I accept the fact that boys are going to drool over her because she's pretty. But Ally has really changed me. I had never felt the ugly green monster that people call jealousy until Ally Dawson came along and changed me. Take this as an example:

**Start of Flashback**

_Ally and I were at the mall just hanging out, eating a mini cupcakes. We were joking around, throwing in a few ideas for some songs, and of course Ally wrote them down in her precious songbook. We were just hanging out like normal best friends, yeah, and we were having a good time like we always do when we "hang-out". Until that Cell Phone Accessory Cart guy named Dallas came over, which was still her crush back then.. and smiled his flirty smile, which of course pissed me off, could he NOT see that Ally and I were in a conversation? Then he said, _

_"Hey Ally! You look beautiful today," and right on cue, Ally blushed. She was wearing some bright orange skinny pants with a blue tank top with some wedges with white straps. I must admit, she was looking gorgeous back then. She was wearing absolutely no make up on, and she was prettier than all the girls in the mall. Sh practically GLOWS when she's next to one of them. After blushing, Ally answered, _

_"Thanks Dallas! If you're not busy now, do you want to sit down with Austin and I?" WHAT! I screamed in my mind. Was she always this outgoing? She always stutters and acts all weird when she's with Dallas, and now after a greeting, she ask him to sit down and interrupt OUR table and hang out session? Ugh, this girl was driving me crazy. That's what I loved about her, she was shy but if you got to know her she was a confident, strong girl. I do hoe that Dallas says "No, I have to go to work or any excuse so, I can... you know... "hang out" with Ally, ALONE. If he doesn't mind scooting away somewhere, away from Ally and I. Dallas shrugged, and gave a smile and replied, _

_"Yeah. Sure, Why not? Any boy would be lucky enough to have you ask them to sit with her.." he trailed off, while sitting down. Ally, of course blushed and slapped Dallas on the arm saying, "Seriously, stop making me blush! Ugh.." in her cute voice that ALWAYS makes me melt.. But on this particular day, I was fuming. My fists were clenched so hard that my knuckles were turning white, I was basically panting, and my pulse was thumping and on top of it, I was upset! There was a feeling that was stirring inside of me, and it didn't feel nice at all. It felt I could punch Dallas in the face and beat him up. I've never felt it before. Was it jealousy? No, It couldn't be right? After all, Ally is just my friend. During my anger and maybe jealousy, Dallas and Ally were flirting, and it was really starting to tick me off. Here is an example:_

_Dallas: "I can't believe I'm getting to know a girl as fascinating and interesting like you!" _

_Ally: "Aww... Well, you my friend, are lucky to know that I can't believe I'm getting to meet someone and talk to someone as handsome as you!"_

_Dallas: "Thank you and sorry if this is too forward, but I have to say that you're incredible, amazing, beautiful person and I am lucky to be sitting here with you."_

_Ally: "Thanks Dallas! And did I mention that any girl is lucky to have you?"_

_Dallas: "Well... I have to admit, no one has ever said that so maybe you could be my princess?_

_Yeah, and then they kept going, flirting, being cute, and you know until Dallas said this: "Hey Ally, you seem like a pretty cool person, and I was wondering if you are free on Friday? If you are, do you want to catch a movie with me?" Ally thought about it for a second, then smiled widely and said, "Yeah! Totally! Why wouldn't I!" That that point I was gasping for air, and was raging jealous, I admit, and angry at Dallas for stealing MY girl! Wait... did I just say MY girl? If I did, I am wrong, Ally isn't MY girl, although I wish she was.. Anyway, I was more angry since.. THERE IS NO REASON! Ally and Dallas were smiling at each other like love struck puppies. Ugh.. It was disgusting.. It would've been cuter if it was me and Ally... Suddenly, Dallas glanced at his watch and saw the time 2:30, and he swiftly stood up and told Ally,_

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go do my chores for mom.." he looked a little disappointed, but why do I care? I FINALLY get some time with Ally! Seriously, he better back off or... You know my fist won't stay still... (Wink,wink). Ally looked upset for a while and then just smiled brightly, but not quite reaching her eyes, said,_

_"It's okay! Go do your chores, I'll see you Friday!" She was enthusiastic about that date, and that was not a bonus for me... I wanted to squish Dallas in to a blob... I should've asked Ally out and taken her to the movies! Ugh... Anyway, after Ally said "Bye!" Dallas left and finally... I could breathe... Ally looked at me, and for some reason, I got lost in to her eyes... They were so...mesmerizing... Then suddenly Ally started talking about our songs,_

_"Austin! I have the perfect idea! We could write a song about first dates and your first romance!" she squealed, but I didn't do anything because I knew it was about Dallas, and... I hated that guy... I wanted to be Ally's first everything, first date and first romance... but I guess those are taken... Ally looked at me enthusiastically and I just gave a small shrug and grin because I was boiling inside._

**End of Flashback**

See what I mean?! Ally isn't MY girl and look, she brought the ugly green-eyed monster called jealousy out of me! I just wish it was simple, I like Ally and Ally likes me... everything would be so much easier and... It would be perfect.. At least for me.. If I just knew if Ally liked me, it would be 10 times simpler and less confusing than it is now.. Then I concentrated and looked and in the view I saw Ally... I promise that my heart just stopped I would've stopped breathing right there on the spot.. Just think... It's the perfect scene for a romance movie. A girl is waiting on the sidewalk for someone, and the 'someone', who is the boy drives in, and they gaze in to each other's eyes, and I wish that would happen to me with Ally. I want to be Ally's Prince Charming, Protector, Lover, and any role a boy fits when they are dating the girl of their dreams.

I stopped the car right in front of Ally and... I couldn't speak. She was breath-takingly beautiful in my eyes and I saw other boys drooling at her, from the windows of the houses next to Ally's. This was going to be one hell of a ride...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And, also please don't be mad at me because I wrote this shorter than before, oh and will you take my poll about what the next chapter should be about? Again, Thanks and... BYE! **

-ReaderLover13 :3


End file.
